Animal Story (CartoonDeon Style)
Cast *Woody - Blu (Rio) *Buzz Lightyear - Surly (The Nut Job) *Mr. Potato Head - Oh (Home) *Hamm - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rex - Heffer (with Rocko and Filburt as extras) (Rocko's Modern Life) *Slinky Dog - Duke (Barnyard) *Bo Peep - Jewel (Rio) *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Molly Davis - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Sid Phillips - Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Hannah Phillips - Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon R 1993) *Scud - Alpha (Up) *Sarge - Hunter (Storks) *Sarge's Soldiers - Storks (Storks) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1 2 & 3) *Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Snake - Fergy Fudgehog (Viva Piñata) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Rocky Gibraltar - Maui (Moana (2016)) *Troll Dolls - Poppy (Trolls) *Mr. Spell - Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) *Mr. Shark - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me 1 2 3 & Minions) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bob The Minion (Minions) *Baby Face - Berry (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Legs - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Hand-In-The-Box - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Roller Bob - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) *Frog - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Rockmobile - Thomas The Tank Engine *Walking Car - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Ducky - Donald Duck *Janie/Pterodactyl - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron)/Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Combat Carl - Peck (Barnyard) *Burned Rag Doll - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Butch (The Good Dinosaur) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Meena (Sing) Gallery Blu.jpg|Blu as Woody Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Buzz Lightyear Char 131807.jpg|Oh as Mr. Potato Head Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Hamm Heffer.jpg|Heffer as Rex Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as extra (Rex) Filburt.jpg|Filburt as extra (Rex) duke-the-dog-barnyard-5.1.jpg|Duke as Slinky Dog Jewel.png|Jewel as Bo Peep Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud as Molly Davis Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Terrence.jpg|Terrence as Sid Phillips Rini.png|Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon as Hannah Phillips Alpha.png|Alpha as Scud Storks 1200x675.jpg|Hunter as Sarge Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Flik.png|Flik as Lenny Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Fergy fudgehog.png|Fergy Fudgehog as Snake Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Etch Maui.png|Maui as Rocky Gibraltar Poppy-1-0.png|Poppy as Troll Dolls Large bob.jpg|Bob The Tomato as Mr. Spell Mr Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Mr. Shark IMG 4302.JPG|Minions as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens Barry2.png|Barry as Baby Face NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Legs Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Hand-In-The-Box Junior Asparagus01.jpg|Junior Asparagus as Roller Bob Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean-Bob as Frog Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo as Jingle Joe Thomas.jpg|Thomas as Rockmobile Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Walking Car Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Ducky CindyArt.png|Cindy Vortex Thunderclap.jpg|Thunderclap as Janie/Pterodactyl Butch-2.jpg|Butch as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy FISH AND SHOE FIGHT.png|Shoe & Fish as Yellow Soldier Toys Meena sing.png|Meena as Sally Doll Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonDeon